What A Guy
by Emma zooka
Summary: M'Gann gets a celebrity crush, Superboy gets suspicious, Robin gets nervous, and Wally gets to embarrass his best friend in a way he'd never thought possible.


**My first ever Young Justice fic. The TV series hit me fast and hard, and I'm still scratching my head at how I could have gotten so addicted to this amazing show so quickly. Haha...**

**Rated T for a moment of creative swearing.**

"And here comes Bruce Wayne! The millionaire playboy is rumored to have contributed over one hundred thousand dollars in donations to the charity event tonight, and his funds are expected to – wait! There's his adoptive son, Richard– Bruce generously took him in under his wing after the child's parents died tragically in a circus accident…"

M'Gann M'orzz stared dreamily into the television screen as she watched the cameras zoom into the face of a smiling Bruce Wayne and his startled looking, albeit cute, child ward. The team and she had just finished a long night of staking out and surveillance, and nobody in the group was complaining after she switched on the TV and tuned it to the nearest celebrity gossip channel.

"…they are expected to attend another charity event, later tonight. What a life Bruce must have introduced him to, bringing him from a simple living as a circus act into the lavish life of a celebrity. Oh! And here comes William Byrne…"

"That poor boy, being forced into the limelight like that." M'Gann sighed sympathetically as she watched the retreating back of Bruce Wayne's son detach himself from the paparazzi and follow Bruce away from the cameras. "He must have been so distraught, with his parents dying and everything."

"He looks pretty traught now," Robin muttered exasperatingly from the couch, unable to look any of his friends in the eye as the TV continued showing flashing cameras and smiling faces. He could feel Wally's grin boring a hole into his back, and he refused to give his best friend the satisfaction of showing the level of his embarrassment.

"Ohh, it's back onto that Grayson boy again!" M'Gann exclaimed thoughtfully as the camera panned and his face flitted across the television screen once more. Glancing quickly at Superboy, M'Gann noted, "He's kinda cute."

Superboy rolled his eyes, but he paid more attention to the screen as Bruce Wayne's adopted son gave a quick statement into a microphone shoved toward him. Suddenly, he scrunched up his face, and immediately cocked his head to one side to stare intensely into the TV.

"He looks…sort of…familiar," he said suddenly, eyes boring into the television as though they were trying to develop x-ray vision. "I swear, I've seen that face before…"

Robin was sliding farther and farther away from his friends to the opposite side of the couch, keeping his eyes averted as he desperately went through different scenarios in his head, calculating the chances of his cover being blown against the length of the TV special. So far, things weren't looking so great.

Wally was having a blast. He took one look at his tense best friend on one end of the couch, and then the scrutinizing faces of his other friends on the opposite end of the couch, and he leaned back and grinned wildly at the TV.

_Poor guy_, he thought to himself. _I should really help him out here…_

He took a look at his best friend again, and he observed how uncomfortable Robin seemed, how quiet he was acting, how shy he had suddenly become…

The Kid Flash made up his mind.

Wally West had always considered Robin to be the butcher of the English language, but this time, he decided to take the cake for himself.

"Who, that guy?" he scoffed incredulously at the face on the screen. "A guy like that… he's got to be a _Dick_."

**I'll admit, I cannot take full credit for this idea. I'd seen this picture of the Young Justice team similarly sprawled on a couch, similarly embarrassing Robin through the whole Dick comment, and I thought I'd just mold it a little and make it into a fanfiction. If anybody wishes to see the picture, PM me and I will try to send you a link of it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this fic! It feels so nice to write something, I haven't published anything in so long...**


End file.
